Undercover
by itsmimi
Summary: Roxy is sent out to spy on the Trix in order to find out if one of the greatest wizards of the universe is back. What she finds out is even more shocking than her actual mission...


Roxy had become a pretty self-confident person over the last two years since she met the Winx, and she still wanted to run at the plain sight of the three sister witches.

She leaned against the doorway of the shady bar, only ten meters away from the Trix. God, how on earth was she supposed to complete this mission?

She had felt honored when the Winx, as their special member, had asked her to help them. They had told her she was the only one trustworthy the Trix didn't know – and if anything wouldn't go as planned, they told her, she would be strong enough to beat them.

To be honest, that had felt quite good.

The following days after she had agreed had been like in a crime TV show. Bloom taught her to use her powers better without transforming into a fairy (which was by far the coolest thing ever) while the other five girls taught her everything about them and discussed strategies on how to find out more about her actual target – Valtor.

Valtor, supposedly the greatest and most dangerous wizard ever, was rumored to have come back. That was something that should be impossible because Bloom had killed him… or so everyone had thought.

To end that rumor _or_ get ready to fight again, Roxy had been sent out.

She took a deep breath and remembered her new identity. She was Roxana (they had decided on her actual name, since it would feel more casual), an adult witch, who had spent her last years on earth (again, something Roxy already knew well about) trying to find the Inka spells (the Inka had apparently been wizards?) that would've increased her magic by far. She was dressed accordingly in black and violet: half classy, half gangster. Stella's words, no hers.

As calm as possible she approached the bar and ordered a drink, of course with low alcohol level. Roxy tried not to look over to the Trix, afraid it would be too obvious. Tecna had told her the smoothest way to approach the Trix was to just ask them about something about their past stay in prison.

That hadn't seemed smooth to Roxy, now she was mad she hadn't complained.

But luck was on her side. The barkeeper returned without her drink, but with the words: "These three ladies would like to see you." Surprised Roxy turned her head, to see Stormy wave at her.

Gulping she made her way over to their table and smiled (hopefully) calmly: "You asked?"

"Indeed. Please, sit down", Darcy offered friendly. Roxy tried not to look weirded out. After everything the Winx had told her, she had almost expected the Trix to greet her with a table to the head.

"Can I ask why?"

"Sure you can", Stormy chirped in. After everything Roxy had heard it was very easy to point out who was who. The Trix seemed to try to look as diverse as possible. "Maybe we will answer."

Icy interrupted her, angrily: "Stop playing, Stormy!" She then looked interested at Roxy. "You do know who we are, right?"

"How could I not?" she answered lightly.

"Good. You better!" Instead of laughing dark, like a villain, Icy giggled like a little girl. "I never had so much fun as right now. Man, I really want to kick the Winx' ass right now... Why did we ask her again to come over?"

Roxy had worked in a bar long enough to recognize a drunk when she saw one. The Trix were so different than she imagined that she just blurted out: "You're drunk!"

Icy changed her facial expression rapidly and Roxy had to duck from her ice attack.

"You're fast", Icy noted. "No, I think I am just slow because I'm so drunk. Or…" Darcy interrupted her, looking reproving through her little yellow glasses. "Stop it, Icy. You're embarrassing."

While Icy and Darcy had a staring contest, Stormy finally explained the situation to Roxy: "She is drunk because of a guy, and she wanted to talk to you about taking over the world. I know, my sister is a pathetic little skunk." She sounded really honest and mean – so mean that Roxy finally believed she was really sitting at the Trix' table.

"So, stranger", Icy, obviously done with Darcy, turned to Roxy again. "Tell us a little about yourself. We can't just trust anyone on our table."

"And we still can't after they tell us their tragic backstory", Darcy muttered. Icy just shot her a look.

 _This is so hecking weird_ was all Roxy could think to describe her situation, but she started anyways. She discussed education with the Trix, who had surprisingly open-minded opinions. After a while they even talked about the fairy hunters. She almost jumped Stormy when she called Ogron hot, but apart from that she did pretty well.

So well, that after a while the Trix trusted her enough to tell a little bit about their past at Cloud Tower. A funny story followed the other and tipsy Icy told most of them. The barkeeper came and went to bring more drinks, always perfectly timed.

Roxy however, started getting a little worried about her actual goal, especially since she felt the alcohol too. "So", she tried to take action herself. "You guys worked with the darkest threats to our universe… Lord Dakar, Valtor… what was it like?"

"Before we tell you that, you need to prove to us that you aren't a spy of the Winx! I mean, Roxana, you are nice, but sorry, we need to be careful." That sounded so stupid to just say out loud, but Icy did have a point. _Damn you alcohol._

"What am I supposed to do?" Roxy asked, rolling her eyes. "You cannot prove a negative."

The barkeeper grinned at that, asking them for drinks again, which gave Roxy time to prepare.

"Just use some dark magic, some tricks… the Winx would never ever ever ever hang with anyone bad", Icy said, putting an emphasis on bad. Roxy silently thanked heaven before easily showing off one or two of Bloom's shenanigans. It was weird, using dark magic, but Bloom had explained that it wouldn't affect her character at all – at least not the way Roxy did it. And since she was a pretty strong fairy, she had no problems.

Icy clapped slowly. "Perfect. The girl is totally Winx proof." _If only you knew._ "Well, where do I start?"

xxx

" **And then she told you everything?" Stella interrupted her excitedly. Roxy nodded, stifling a moan. She was tired, hung over, and still trying to make sense to what happened last night. But the Winx had pulled her into the headmistress's office the moment she woke up. Heck, she still wore a pajama!**

" **All their adventures with or without you", Roxy confirmed. "And yes Bloom, Icy really hates you."**

 **Bloom laughed uncomfortably. "I wouldn't expect anything less from her."**

 **Now Roxy had to be careful what to say. She had been drunker than she had planned to be, and the memories were only slowly coming back. It wasn't easy to put the puzzle back together.**

xxx

"You really saw the powers of Aldera?" It was a lie to say that Roxy just acted impressed. She was freaking hooked on the stories Stormy told her. "Yup, it was with Valtor. He showed us the coolest stuff in the galaxy… too bad he's dead."

Icy sighed, just like everytime Valtor was topic.

Darcy rolled her eyes. "I need to go for little witches." Stormy jumped, way too excited for a simple trip to toilet, probably because she had been drinking as well. "I'll join you!"

"Roxana", Icy said the moment her sisters were gone. "Have you ever had a crush?"

Roxy felt a little uncomfortable. Lovers weren't part of her fake profile and she wasn't really interested in sharing her real life problems with Icy. "Uh, sure?" she just answered instead. "Amazing!" Icy shouted. "Me too… on Valtor."

Roxy almost spit out her drink. This evening was going in the wrong direction, but it was very interesting.

"So you two-" Roxy started shocked, but Icy just waved her off. "Nope, never. Want to know why?" She didn't wait. "Because he had another woman."

"No way", Roxy replied, pretending to be shocked. Well, she was. This could be important to the case.

"I know, right? I have no idea who it was. If I knew, the girl would be dead. At least I can be sure it wasn't one of my traitorous sisters… or was it? Oh my god. What if it was?"

"They would never do that to you", Roxy tried to calm her down.

"You sound like a fairy", Icy snuffled. She had started crying. The waiter who went by laughed at that.

"Because they fear you too much", Roxy quickly finished, shooting him a dark look. Icy was in the right mood to kill.

"It doesn't matter anyways. He's dead. Bloom killed him."

It seemed like Roxy's mission was over.

xxx

 **Trying to avoid the topic, she started: "Well, Icy surely had a crush on Valtor, but it seems he didn't choose her but someone else instead, so that's why she was so drunk."**

 **Everyone went dead silent for a second, before bombarding her with questions. Everyone but Bloom and Flora, even Tecna went far enough to gossip. However, Stella was the loudest. "Oh my god, who is it? This is so exciting, I mean, our big bad Valtor, a lover?" She laughed loudly, throwing her head back. Roxy covered her ears and complained: "Hungover."**

 **It took a while for them to be quiet again. Roxy just rolled her eyes and pulled her jacket a little closer. It stunk like the bar.**

 **Oh right, because she had worn it yesterday.**

 **She put her hands in her pockets, continuing her story: "I don't know who it is, and Icy didn't know either. Else – or so she said – there would be a corpse. What I do know though, is-" She stopped abruptly. The moments her fingers had brushed the small piece of paper in her pocket, she remembered** _ **everything**_ **from the day before.**

 _ **Oh boy.**_

 **She didn't know what she was supposed to do now, what to say, what to think?**

" **What do you know?" Ms. Faragonda's voice was quiet and quite frankly a bit scary.**

 **Roxy breathed in deeply before trying to look as serious as possible. "I know that the Trix have no idea about Valtor still being in the picture."**

" **That's good news", Flora said. Roxy wished she would've stayed silent, because Flora was, like, the worst liar ever. Stella didn't seem to notice though and agreed, pulling the girls out to party.**

" **Roxy, would you mind staying a moment longer?"** _ **Shit**_ **. She shot Bloom a help seeking look, but the fire fairy just shrugged and let Stella pull her out.**

 **Roxy felt a little betrayed.**

" **Is there anything more you want to know, headmistress?"**

 **The door closed behind Stella, and Ms. Faragonda told her to sit down. "Look, Roxana, I know you are an amazing and strong fairy and I don't want to accuse you of anything, but did you tell the whole truth?"**

xxx

Stormy and Darcy came back just in time. Darcy suggested leaving, and her sisters agreed happily. Both were already way to drunk.

But before actually leaving she pulled Roxy aside.

"Look, _Roxana_ " she said with a sarcastic voice and Roxy knew immediately that she knew. "You're friends with Boom right?"

"How do you know?"

Darcy grinned. "Please, I'm a dark witch. I know everything." Roxy shot her an unbelieving look.

"Fine, it was the trick you pulled off. I know Bloom taught you. She's the only one who knows these things, apart from the person who taught her." Roxy must have looked pretty puzzled, because Darcy laughed again. "Oh, girl, you have a lot to find out. But if you really love your little dragon fairy, I wouldn't tell Faragonda everything you heard here." Then she smiled, almost friendly. "You would make an amazing witch though. Just consider it."

With that, she left.

Roxy needed air. Maybe it was the alcohol or she was just stupid, but Darcy's words made no sense. Outside she sat down on a bench and pulled her jacket closer. It was a cold night, exactly what Roxy needed.

"Impressive tricks", a voice said. She jumped and turned around, ready to fight, but it was just the waiter.

Roxy inspected his face up close for the first time. "Do I know you?" He was kind of pretty, although not really her type. Long hair, sharp cheekbones, ancient looking robe… she hadn't cared before but now she realized he didn't look like a normal bartender.

Instead of answering he raised a hand and threw a ball of magic her way. She blocked it off with almost no effort. She really wished the Winx would have been there to see it, it must have looked amazing.

The man looked slightly confused. "Not bad. Well then, tell me who you are."

"I just proved that I am not easily killed off by strangers, do you think I owe you anything?" she questioned furiously.

He just grinned. "You impressed me and earned my respect – at least right now. That's why I give you a chance to explain to me why you tricked the Trix. What did you want to find out?"

"I have _no idea_ what you mean. I am a witch and I-"

He interrupted her by laughing. "Look, you might be strong, but whatever you were strong in, it wasn't dark magic – or any other spell. This means that you, my dear, are a fairy."

"Who are you?" Roxy asked, well knowing that her not answering was already an answer.

The man just smiled villainous at that. "How are the Winx?"

How did he know that now? The Winx were pretty famous on the other hand and every fairy was familiar with them. Still, Roxy was getting cold and uncomfortable.

"Look, whoever you are, what I have seen for now doesn't scare me and neither does your coat. I am tired and I want to go home. The Winx are great, but if you are so interested in them, just watch the news."

"I am not wearing a coat", was all he answered. That had been the stupidest part of her little speech, and also it wasn't true. "At least you aren't supposed to see it."

So it was just a disguise. But why?

"Who are you?" Roxy asked now for the third time.

"Why are you here? I think you are smart enough to draw the connection."

"Oh my god. They were right. You _did_ come back! You're Valtor!"

He smiled again. "I never left."

xxx

" **Look, Ms. Faragonda, this is what I know. I will admit I was a little drunk yesterday. There might be important details I forgot… I will try to recall everything with the help of my friends."**

 **Ms. Faragonda smiled, now less intimidating. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't holding back anything?"**

" **Why would I lie?" Roxy asked bluntly.**

" **Solidarity. It was just a suspicion I had, but nothing to concern you."**

 **Roxy shot her a weird, acting like she had no idea what the teacher meant. But she did.**

" **You're dismissed!"**

xxx

"Bloom killed you. How did you do that then? Wait, no don't answer that. That's what Darcy meant! Bloom _helped_ you. She spared your life? But why would she do that?"

Valtor seemed a little uncomfortable now, scratching his chin. "Let's just say… she helped a good friend."

"Oh my god" was all Roxy could say. She understood the implication. "You and Bloom were… a _thing_?"

"I take you do know the Winx then? I mean, it was a given. Obviously Bloom taught you your little dark tricks."

"We're… friends." She asked herself why Bloom didn't tell her. It was clear anyways, she remembered how much all the other girls despised the wizard. Bloom was just afraid. Now that she thought about it, Bloom had given her a lot of weird hints the previous days. Of course she hadn't caught them… who would have?

"So, how is she?"

"Good. Single." Valtor laughed at that.

"Do you think she wants to see me?"

"How the hell should I know? She might have tried to tell me, but until tomorrow we won't have the talk."

"That being said, I haven't decided whether to keep you alive or not yet."

"Try stopping me", Roxy replied, raising her hands in defense.

Instead of attacking her, like she had expected, he just handed her a small piece of paper.

"Valtor is back, and if you dare to tell anyone, I will make sure personally you won't survive another day. I made a promise to her to never abuse my powers again – but saving me and her is definitely an exception."

"Aw, that was almost romantic." He gave her an unamused look. Roxy just shrugged. He deserved at least that.

"I want to go home now", she told him, not expecting anything.

In the instance of a second he snipped his fingers and threw her across the galaxies.

xxx

" **So, you dated the most dangerous man in the galaxy?"**

 **Bloom turned around. She was nervous, obviously, and Roxy's dramatic entry probably didn't help. She did deserve it after leaving her with Ms. Faragonda though.**

" **How did you know?"**

" **Darcy. And he kind of told me. He seems nice, actually. Are you sure he tried to reign the galaxy?"**

 **Bloom laughed. It was a free laugh.**

" **I think no one can deny that… I just. I haven't seen him in over two years. That was the deal. I spare him and he leaves." She smiled sadly. "He cannot be my future."**

 **Roxy shrugged. "I can't help you, I give horrible advice. But he would like to see you." She handed Bloom the note. "What you do with it is your problem."**

 **Bloom suddenly pulled her into a close hug. "You're a real friend, you know?"**


End file.
